


i see sparks of you in everything around me when you’re gone

by technicolorskies



Series: death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, for once, i come back from school only to find that tommy fucking dies, i literally speedran this the moment school was over dhgdusak, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorskies/pseuds/technicolorskies
Summary: tubbo sees tommy's brightness in the stars.he hears his voice in the wind.but he isn't here.or; tommy's gone, and everything around tubbo reminds him of tommy.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	i see sparks of you in everything around me when you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> come get y'all's pain juice!!! sold at the cheap cheap price of one kudos per fic!!!!  
> me trying to study for finals and then tommy's death says nope. write content.  
> enjoy-

it's cold.

tubbo likes the cold. 

it freezes him, numbs the pain a little bit. 

the time is somewhere about midnight, he'd say. 

the stars shine bright above the wooden path. the worn wooden path, witnessing a thousand deaths and wars, broken alliances and hearts.

he remembers how he built the wooden path with tommy.

he sees tommy in everything. 

the rogue blocks of cobblestone littered around dream smp, tommy placing his favorite block wherever he went. the hotel tommy had built with the help of sam nook. 

he sees tommy in the traces of past memories they made, scattered all over the smp. 

he hears tommy's voice in the wind.

he sees tommy's brightness in the stars. 

these late night walks, they remind him of tommy. 

the wind blows again, the bitter cold rushing towards him. 

maybe he should've brought a coat.

he misses tommy.

he still can't accept it. 

tommy isn't gone, his heart says, any moment he's going to jump out at tubbo and start rambling about women and drugs, lighting up the night with his energy. 

but tommy isn't here. he won't be here no matter how many times tubbo calls his name desperately, tears streaming down his face. tubbo won't feel the warmth of his best friend no matter how many times he stands out in the cold wind, hoping that the wind blows his pain away.  _ (he says the cold numbs his pain but what he really wants is tommy-) _

tubbo keeps walking on the path. there's a dark silhouette in front, sprinting along the wooden path.

it looks a bit like tommy.

no, that can’t be. tubbo’s just deluding himself, surely. he’s gone mad.

the figure keeps sprinting along, getting closer.

and he’s familiar, of course he’s familiar, he’s tubbo’s best friend!

tubbo’s eyes are blurry with tears, but the blond hair is unmistakable, and blue eyes sparkling with energy, the tall lanky figure.

“tommy!” tubbo lets out a yell, wrapping his arms around the blond, warm tears flowing down his face in a contrast to the bitterly cold night. “i-i thought you were dead-” a sob bursts out.

“tubbo-” the voice doesn’t sound like tommy. it’s mellow, not loud like tommy’s is. 

tubbo looks up.

it’s not tommy.

ranboo places a hand on his shoulder. “tommy’s gone, tubbo.”    
  
“i’m sorry.” 

it’s not tommy.

tommy isn’t here.

tubbo can pretend all he wants.

tubbo can daydream, h-he can fantasize, but no matter how much he sees traces of his best friend in all that surrounds him, tommy’s never gonna be here.

he’s gone.

tubbo lets out another choked sob, and buries his face into ranboo’s shoulder.

_ i see sparks of you in everything around me when you’re gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> hmm? so how's that pain soup????  
> that beautiful painful "implied/referenced character death" tag  
> this is based off of lovoviii_ on instas post!


End file.
